yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Controls/@comment-8846246-20150731214004/@comment-69.26.69.144-20150815212458
Gamepad: *Left Stick to move your character. *Right Stick to move the camera. *Hold LB to run. *Tap RB to laugh. Tap repeatedly to laugh louder. *Hold down RB to activate “Yandere Vision”. *Hold down LT to take out your smartphone. Then use RT to snap a picture. *Click in the Left Stick to spawn a trail that leads to class. *Click in the Right Stick to crouch. Hold it down to crawl. *Press Start to pause the game. Use the ‘A’ button to move forward through the menus, and the ‘B’ button to move back through the menus. *During a conversation with a student, use the Left Stick to highlight a dialogue option, and use the ‘A’ button to make a selection. *Use the D-pad to select a weapon. ‘Down’ on the D-pad will de-equip your current weapon, or drop whatever item you are currently carrying. *Use the 'F' button to attack students. Keyboard Controls: *WASD to move the character. *Move the mouse to move the camera. *Hold Left Shift to run. *Tap Left Ctrl to laugh. Tap repeatedly to laugh louder. *Hold the Left Ctrl key to activate Yandere Vision. In this mode, the player can see certain NPCs and items through walls. *Hold down the right mouse button to take out your smartphone. Click the left mouse button to snap a picture. *‘T’ key to spawn a trail that leads to class. *‘C’ key to crouch. Hold ‘C’ to crawl. *'F' key to attack students. *‘Enter’ key to pause the game. Use the ‘E’ key to move forward through the menus, and the ‘Q’ key to move back through the menus. *During a conversation with a student, move the mouse to highlight a dialogue option, and press the ‘E’ key to make a selection. *Use the 1, 2, 3, and 4 keys to select a weapon. ‘1’ will de-equip your current weapon, or drop whatever item you are currently carrying. *Left and right arrow is used to scroll through different panties Yandere-Chan can wear. This action may only be done at the start of the day. *‘Esc’ key to quit the game. Debug Controls: *If you’re getting a low framerate, press the ‘0’ key to disable some of the game’s post-processing effects. *‘+’ to speed up time and ‘-‘ to slow down time. (This is a debug feature, and will not be in the final game.) *Scroll wheel to zoom in on Yandere-chan’s face. (May not exist in final game.) *Press the backspace key to advance time to 6:00 PM and end the current day. *‘N’ key to snap pictures *‘M' key to take out smartphone. *‘~’ key to reset the level. *'6' to teleport to the rooftop *'7' to teleport to class *'8' will raise your reputation but if used in class, you will gain a lot of Study Points. *'\' and then '1', '2', '3', '4', or '5' to go to a new day. Customization options: *‘P’ key to cycle through eyepatches. *‘O’ key to cycle through silly accessories. *'H' key to cycle through different hairstyles *By pressing the '?' key, you access the 'Easter Egg Menu'. This shows the following options: **'X' key to activate 'Slender Mode' **'T’ key to activate 'Titan Mode' **‘P’ key to activate 'Punished Mode' **‘H’ key to activate 'Hateful Mode' **‘B’ key to activate 'Bancho Mode' **'G' key to activate 'Galo Mode' **'K' key to activate 'DK Mode' **'L' key to activate '47 Mode' **'S' Key to activate 'Spooky mode' **'J' key to activate 'Bad Romance' **To acess more information about the "Easter Egg" Modes, go to Easter Eggs *Use"<" and ">" or "," and "." keys to decrease or increase Yandere-chan’s bust size Happy?